1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of product traceability and more particularly to labels that can be used to associate information with cases of produce.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Produce Traceability Initiative (PTI) is an initiative designed to improve traceability through the entire produce supply chain from the point of harvest to the point of sale. Compliance with the initiative requires printing a date- and a stock-keeping unit (SKU)-specific label on every case. For field-packed produce, this labeling requirement creates several challenges.
First, printing labels in the field is impractical due to technology and cost limitations. Printing labels in advance is not a suitable alternative because the number of labels that will be needed on any particular date can be difficult to predict. Similarly, the appropriate SKU or SKUs for a particular date can also be difficult to predict. For example, it may not be determined until just before a strawberry field is harvested whether the berries will be packed in 11b or 21b clamshells, and the correct SKU depends on the packaging. Printing enough labels to cover all eventualities for any particular day leads to significant waste of unused labels and unacceptable cost. Lastly, it is possible to print and apply labels at a location away from the field, such as when the cases and pallets reach the cooler, but doing so slows down receiving at the cooler and can be logistically impractical.